Chicos Franceses
by Athena M. C
Summary: Ginny necesitaba hablar con una chica, alguien que le entendiera, alguien con más experiencia y que le tuviera paciencia. Pero no había nadie. Al menos de que Hermione se hubiera enrollado con alguien en ese verano en Francia..


**CHICOS FRANCESES.**

Ginny, se rascó el cuello por séptima vez consecutiva mientras juntaba las piernas contra su pecho, en aquél polvoriento sillón. Se sentía nerviosa y desesperada, las mariposas de su estómago se habían convertido en una decena de duendecillos cornellius, hiperactivos, malvados y revoloteantes.

Todo el verano le había resonado las palabras de Luna Lovegood, ni Egipto, ni las vacaciones, ni haber aprendido nuevos hechizos, le habían distraído un poco.

-Tal vez necesites demostrarle lo que sientes, no mirarlo y quedarte muda, o correr- Después, la niña suspiró- El amor no debe ocultarse así, podría salirte por la nariz a borbotones si te encuentras un nido de Nargles- añadió tomándole por los hombros.

Después se habían abrazado y despedido en King Cross al finalizar su primer año en colegio.

Y ahí estaba la pequeña Weasley, a la que le temblaban las rodillas y se le enrollaba la lengua cada vez que veía al desgarbado Harry Potter, por los pasillos del Caldero Chorreante; no estaba en sus planes encontrarle ahí, días antes de que comenzara el colegio. Ginny pensaba si haber inflado a su tía Marge había sido algo bueno, o malo.

El trío dorado se había reunido de nuevo, y eran inseparables, Ron era como la sombra de Potter y Hermione siempre supervisaba que no hicieran locuras, aunque también gozaba de su compañía.

Ginny necesitaba hablar con una chica, alguien que le entendiera, alguien con más experiencia y que le tuviera paciencia. Pero no había nadie. Al menos de que Hermione se hubiera enrollado con alguien en ese verano en Francia.

La niña chascó los dientes y salió de la habitación que compartía con sus padres, dirigiéndose un piso más arriba, donde se quedaba Hermione, con los señores Granger.

Rogó por que estuviera, y sola.

Tocó gentilmente la puerta con tres toques pausados. Le abrió un señor alto, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos castaños.

-¡Oh!- exclamó al verla- Pasa querida, que bueno que llegas.

Ginny se sintió mareada ante tanta efusividad cuando le tomó del hombro y le hizo pasar.

Hasta entonces, notó que iba muy elegante y con los zapatos bien lustrados, detrás de él, la señora Granger apareció con un vestido muy discreto y con su cabello ondeando algo revuelto sobre su rostro pequeño.

-Buenas noches- saludó la niña algo tímida- Yo… siento interrumpir, vengo a buscar a…

-Hermione- Completó la señora sonriéndole dulcemente- No interrumpes nada, cielo, de hecho, estábamos por salir a cenar… hoy es nuestro aniversario-añadió sonrojándose.

-Así es-agregó el señor Granger tomándola de la mano-Y como los chicos duermen juntos, no queremos que nuestra hija se quede sola, deberías decirle a tus padres, tal vez no lleguemos- terminó sonriendo con picardía.

-¡Papá!- gritó Hermione mientras salía del baño con su pijama puesta y el cepillo dental en una mano.

Ginny tuvo que resistir las ganas de reír al ver el intenso sonrojo de las dos mujeres Granger.

-Vale vale… querida tienes visita, te haremos saber cuando estemos de vuelta- Siguió riendo su padre, mientras tomaba los abrigos y salían de la habitación.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrar, devolvió a Ginny a su realidad y se sintió compungida.

Hermione, colocó de nuevo su cepillo de dientes en el interior de una bolsita e hizo que Ginny se sentara en la mecedora mientras ella se acercó un banco, arrastrándolo un poco. Fue entonces cuando la castaña le echó una mirada de: "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Y a Ginevra Weasley se le vino el mundo encima.

¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir pedirle ayuda a ella? Si ni siquiera eran cercanas, mucho menos amigas.

Se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para comenzar, pero se sintió demasiado intimidada y volvió a rascarse la cabeza.

-Necesito ayuda con…algo-consiguió decir bajando la mirada- se trata de Harry.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- inquirió Hermione percibiendo su nerviosismo.- ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Qué sucede?

-No, es lo que pasa, no sabe ni que existo- suspiró al fin desquebrajándose un poco.- Yo… no sé, pero, creo que… ¡estoyenamoradadeèl!- exclamó al fin cubriéndose la cara con las manos, esperando que Hermione dijera algo. Como que estaba loca o cualquier cosa.

Per se sorprendió al escuchar una risita suave, nada maliciosa.

-Ginny…-y la aludida sintió su mano en el hombro-creo que, ya lo sabía, incluso Ron lo sabe, todos lo sabemos.- Entonces la pelirroja alzó la cabeza poniéndose pálida y abriendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua.- Tranquila… Harry no lo sabe, es demasiado ciego, metafórica y literalmente- añadió más para sí misma.

-¿Tan obvia soy?

-Lo que pasa es que, eres muy pequeña, como para controlar tus reacciones, no debes sentirte culpable, él es un buen chico, solo dale tiempo.- Y le sonrió de nuevo con entusiasmo.

Suspiró, tal vez tenía razón, y se estaba precipitando demasiado.

-Quería besarle este año- murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa- Así se dará cuenta de que existo.

-¡Oh!

-Tienes que ayudarme Hermione, nunca he besado a un chico y quiero hacerlo, quiero que él sea el primero, y si está tan ciego me le pondré enfrente y lo haré, ¡ohh si, como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley que lo haré!- el torrente de palabras lo soltó mientras se aferraba al brazo de la mayor y le zarandeaba con las dos manos en una súplica que era más, para infundirse valor.

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos sin creer la fuerza con la que le apretaba la pequeña Weasley. Pero ella seguía muda, sin saber que era lo que quería precisamente su acompañante.

-De seguro conociste muchos chicos en Francia-seguía ella ensimismada mirando a ninguna parte- ¿Eran guapos? ¿Besaban bien? ¿Quién besó a quien? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Fue con la lengua?- seguía, aferrada de Hermione, acribillándole con preguntas.

-Yo…verás Ginny…-dijo al fin, logrando zafarse de su agarre- la verdad es que no conocí a nadie especial, fue solo un viaje tranquilo, con mis padres, leí varios libros, fuimos a la playa, acampamos, visitamos teatros y museos…-

-Oh no seas tan modesta, anda, muéstrame- y le tomó de la mano para arrastrarle hasta una de las camas. Fue entonces cuando le sintió cerca, y se sintió tan torpe como cuando montaba una escoba.- ¿En donde van las manos? He leído algunas novelas románticas, pero no sé mucho. ¿Hermione?-

La aludida estaba tensa, con la respiración forzosa y con Ginevra Weasley de frente irradiando un calor insoportable y una energía que echaba chispas. Cuando dijo su nombre, salió de sus ensoñaciones y carraspeó. Era una loca por hacer lo que haría.

Suspiró.

-Bueno, pues, tu lo besarás a el así que… uhmm podrías echarle los brazos al cuello, para que estén mas a nivel y…- Aún no terminaba cuando ya tenía los bracitos delgados de la otra, rodeando su cuello, acercándoles más.-y… después tienes que acercarte un poco-su voz perdía potencia al ver los ojos color chocolate de Ginny acercándose, y su boca pequeña.- Entonces, te relajas, y entreabres los labios… y, cierras los ojos y..-

Suave.

La boca de Ginny era suave, y dejó caer los parpados hundiéndose en ese beso tan tímido.

Instintivamente, Hermione se acercó más y colocó una mano en la cintura de la menor para atraerle un poco más. Lentamente, comenzaron a profundizar el beso, separando más los labios y moviendo sus cabezas para cambiar de posición. Las respiraciones eran lentas y acompasadas, y ambas sentían un rubor cubriéndoles las mejillas.

Fue entonces, cuando Hermione sintió las manos de Ginny enredándoseles en el cabello, y entonces abrió un poco más, para acariciarle el labio superior con la lengua, Ginny jadeó y se apretó más contra su pecho y restregando su lengua con la de Hermione.

Una sacudida las sorprendió a ambas haciéndoles separarse. Era el metro que pasaba al lado de la ventana haciendo un estruendo con las paredes.

Cuando se vieron a la cara, los ojos de ambas brillaban. Entonces Ginny se le aventó encima.

-¡Gracias Hermione eres la mejor, ahora se como besar a Harry, te debo una!- cuando le soltó del fuerte abrazo, le sonrió y salió corriendo por la puerta.

La castaña se quedó quieta, y soltó un bufido cuando Crookshanks se le enredó en los tobillos.

Sí, le debía una, Ginny Weasley le había robado su primer beso a ella, y no algún chico Francés.


End file.
